Never Understood
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Mara belle Bolton is nothing like her brother. She's bitchy, moody, abused, and hates Gabriella Montez. Let the fun begin. Troypay, ChadXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Summery- You'd think being Troy Bolton's little sister would mean you're perfect, right? Not! Mara belle Bolton is nothing like her brother. She's bitchy, moody, abused, and hates Gabriella Montez. Let the fun begin.

A/n- Okay, I just wanted to let you know that the stuff in italics is her in the therapist office talking to Dr. Murry. It might pop up at the most random times, and it doesn't mean she's there at that exact point; it's just kind of like flashbacks and her conversations with the doctor. Just thought I'd let you know.

--

_Mara belle Bolton outstretched her legs as she made herself comfortable. She ran her hands through her long light brown hair as she leaned back on the couch pillow. She had been here many times before and was use to the fact that the couch was leather. Though she always forgot not to wear shorts when coming in. This place, after all, was kind of a second home. Although that is quite pathetic considering she was in a therapist office. Yup, she had had her therapist for about two years now after her parents decided she need to work out her 'issues'. At first she complained non stop about them basically claiming that she was a sico. But in the long run, she knew this was best and didn't hide the fact any longer. She had a therapist, and thank God she did._

_"So, how's school been?" Asked her therapist Dr. Murry as he held is notepad in hand, occasionally writing something down. She was use to that also._

_"Same. Go, get bored, kick a freshman's ass, come home, torment my family, and it's been a pretty successful day." She smirked to herself as Dr. Murry frowned._

_"Why do always think of it in such a negative way?"_

_"Because it is." She shrugged. How many times were they going to have to have this conversation? "You should know me by now enough to know how I think."_

_"Well, how do you see yourself?"_

_She rolled her eyes. She'd heard that way too many times. "I'm bitchy, moody, ignorant, conceded, and I think I'm perfect. Does that sum it up?" The sad thing...she wasn't joking. He knew that._

_"I know there's more to you than that Mara belle." He said in a warning tone. This only caused her to roll her eyes._

_"That's another thing. I hate my name. Mara belle? Who the hell names their kid that? Well apparently mine. No, actually that would be my dumbass brother."_

_We all knew this was coming...Troy Bolton. East High's personal God. Mara belle never liked him much. He was too perfect, just like stupid Montez girl. How she despised her. You may think ' This has to be Sharpay Evan's right?' Nope, looks like there's more than one ice princess around this place._

_"What happened between you and Troy this time?" Dr. Murry almost seemed aggravated. He should be in her parent's shoes._

_"The damn mother fu-"_

_"Mara belle!" _

_"Geez, sorry. Do you always yell at your patients like this?" She inquired as she looked at the awestruck doctor. "What?"_

_"Did you just say sorry?"_

_Mara belle rolled her eyes at his reaction. "Shut the pie hole Doc. We were on the subject of the dumbass brother."_

_"Right, what did he do now?" _

_"He shut off my alarm. I swear if Sharpay hadn't been there I would have bitched slapped him all over the floor. But why humiliate him in front of his girlfriend, huh?"_

_"I though that Gabriella girl was his girlfriend?" He asked with confusion. She rolled her eyes. Wasn't he being paid to listen, geez._

_"Hell no. If she was his girlfriend I'd throw myself under a bus. No, I'd throw him under a bus. Wait, better yet, I'd throw Montez under a bus." She smirked evilly as she rubbed her hands together, obviously picturing it._

_"I think we need more time in therapy for you."_

--

Mara belle skillfully made her way up the branches of the tree outside her home. She had done this so many times she was a pro. Though she was only a sophomore in High School, she still had plenty of practice being the slightly wild one. She snuck out pretty much an occasion she could, just because she wanted to. Her parents never found out, though Troy had. She had threatened him to keep him from telling their parents. She knew on some level he was actually scared she would expose his porn collection to their parents.

Speaking of the amazing Troy Bolton...

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Mara belle questioned harshly as she closed the window behind her.

"Why the hell are you wearing my hoodie?" He mimicked her, just to set her off.

She reached into one of the large pockets on the hoodie and pulled out a can of beer, smirking. She gave Troy a wink and set it on the table. "I stocked up."

Troy rolled his eyes, grabbing the beer can. "What the hell is wrong with you? Bringing beer in the house? Drinking beer? In my wildcat hoodie!"

She rolled her eyes. "Overreact much?"

"Take. Off. My. Hoodie."

"Oh come on? Didn't mommy dearest ever teach you to share?"

"Take it off Mara belle!" Once he had called her by her full name she knew it was time to give up.

"It's Belle." She persisted harshly as she slipped the hoodie off her slim body and shoved it at Troy. "And you're going to regret treating me like this someday."

"Doubtful." He spat as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mara belle stood there a moment, before letting a couple tears slide from her eyes to her cheeks, just to feel the burn. She moved her hair away from her face and looked in the mirror, to reveal a harsh bruise on her right cheek, thanks to her oh so loving boyfriend.

--

Mara belle awoke to a harsh pain in her head and even bigger pain in her ass...none other than Chad Danforth. Her brother's best friend. Ugh, he was seriously annoying the hell out of her.

"Chad get the hell out!" Mara belle yelled at the big haired boy, though it came out softer because her voice was raspy.

"Wakey wakey lemon squeazy!" Chad called as he continued to bounce on his knees on the side of her bed, being careful not to hit her body. He had done it once before, he ended up with a tennis racket mark on his forehead. Ah, the memories.

"I swear to God Chad!"

"You really shouldn't do that, you know. It's like breaking some kind of law or something." He continued obnoxiously before laying next to her. Upon seeing Chad land to her right she quickly turned around so she would face him. Or better so, so he couldn't see the bruise on her cheek and question her about it.

There weren't alot of things Mara belle loved in this world, and there definitely weren't many things she loved with her whole heart, but Chad was one of them. He was like the brother she always wanted because unlike Troy, he wasn't a perfect person. Troy wasn't perfect, she knew, but he sure as hell acted as if he were. Chad was real. The only people who had her respect were people who were real.

That was also why she hated Gabriella Montez so much. She was one of the fakest people she'd ever met. She was trying to hard and you couldn't know who the hell she was because she never showed her true colors. Sharpay on the other hand, told it like it was. She was anything but afraid to be herself and Mara belle respected her for that. She actually though that Sharpay was too good for Troy, but they loved each other. There was nothing she could do about that.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Other than annoy the crap out of you?" He pondered as she casually nodded. "Nope." Chad had always loved Mara belle, as a sister of course. She could be a little dramatic and bitchy sometimes, but he knew that she had a good heart and was a good person, even if she didn't always show it.

She gave a rare genuine smile. She almost never gave Troy had a genuine smile. Of course, she liked Chad more than Troy. "Oh Chadikins, how you kill me."

Chad gave a sneer before he began tickling her. She threw her head back in laughter, and pain. He had hit a bruise. "Chad, stop. CHAD!"

He stopped and gave her an odd look as he still lay on top of her. That's when Troy came in with a some what unreadable expression. "What the hell? Are you trying to rape my little sister?"

Mara belle rolled her eyes. Oh, so now he pretends to care? "No, you dumbass. God, what's wrong with you?"

Troy frowned as he watched his sister hold her head in pain as she sat up. "Hangover?"

"No. You stole my beer member."

"Well, how many times do I have to tell you Belle, you can't keep drinking."

"I didn't even drink last night okay. " _Although I wish I had. _She thought as she looked at Chad who was just watching the little argument unfold.

"It looks like you did from where I'm standing."

"Then move." She pushed him to the side as she made her way downstairs, praying they wouldn't follow. They didn't.

Once in the kitchen she took out a can of cold root beer from the fridge, holding it to her cheek as she sat down at the kitchen table. She held the can to her cheek as held her aching head from with the other. That's when Sharpay entered the room. She had been given a key a few months ago after her and Troy had been dating a year.

She studied Mara belle with a pained expression as she sat down next to her. She took hold of the root beer can and removed it gently so she could see the damage. "Again, huh?"

Sharpay was the only person that knew about this. She had only found out because they had gone to a party together and her boyfriend chose then to hit her. Ever since she had been trying to get her to dump his ass, but Mara belle knew it would be worse to break up with him. "Yup...again."

"Belle..." She started in warning, yet knowing tone.

"I know Shar, I know."

Just then the guys entered the kitchen and Sharpay quickly removed the can from my face once again, setting it on the table as I covered my cheek with my hair. "Hey guys." Sharpay greeted as Troy gave her a kiss.

"Hey baby." Troy replied casually he took a seat next to her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure." Sharpay replied with a smile as they made their way upstairs.

"What was that about?" Chad questioned as he sat next to Mara belle.

She shrugged. "Beats me. Hey, could you hand me a couple asprin for my killer headache?"

--

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sharpay asked as she sat down on Troy's bed, kicking off her slip-flops. She had been in this house enough to be perfectly comfortable here. Troy and Sharpay had been best friends for three years before they started dating about a year and a half ago.

"I was thinking.."

"Troy, I though you were going to quit doing that?" She asked seriously as Troy sneered at her.

"You're hilarious. Anyways, I was thinking that we could go on a little road trip."

"What kind?"

"Well it's almost the end of the year so we should do something fun. You, me, Chad, and Ryan can rent a car and drive around for the rest of the summer. Since Gabriella and Taylor are a camp it would just be the four of us."

Sharpay held her hands up in protest at the thought. "Just me and three guys. No way, I'll get raped."

Troy let out a chuckled before putting an arm around her. "You do know that one is you brother and the other your boyfriend, right?"

"Well who knows what Chad is capable of." She joked as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Well...okay, how about Belle comes too?" He offered hesitantly.

"Sounds good to me, But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You can't kill each other." You could tell by her tone she really wasn't joking.

"I'm not so sure I can make that promise without breaking it." Troy replied. He was also dead serious.

--

_I don't know what my fascination is with writing about Troy's little sister. I just like writing something new and different I guess. This story will have more Troypay moment but it will have a lot to do with Mara belle also. I know she seems a little bitchy sometimes, but you will learn that there's more to her. And the stuff about her hating Gabriella Montez, I just love that. Though you won't see much interaction with them. Taylor and Gabriella will barely be in the story for a while._

_Every time I read a story on here it'll have an advertisement on the bottom of the page and it's like always something to do with Vanessa Hudgens. Like I give a shit? I don't give a damn about her new song snearkernight, which in my opinion is a sucky song because it really had no meaning. And it had 3 lined in the chorus, I mean come on! Actually it only has two because the first and last one are the same. They just repeat it over and over again. Sorry, I had a little Vanessa hater moment. And I am sorry to all V fans who just read this, but I can't help how I feel. _

_Anyways, please please review! Thanks!_

_-Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N- I know in the last chapter I had at the begining about how Mara Belle was in school and at the end about it being summer, well I'm just going to make it summer and say she was at summer school or something. And this chapter will be in Belle's POV, but when she's not in the scene it will be 3rd person POV.

--

_"So, how's things been going lately?" Asked Dr. Murry as I once again lay on his couch as he tried to pry into my personal life. Well, okay mabe that was his job, but it still bugged the crap out of me._

_"Fine." I answered simply as I played with my hair._

_"How about you and Troy since your last fight?"_

_"You mean this morning?" I enquired with a slight edge._

_Dr. Murry sighed, though I'm not suprised. "What happened this morning?"_

_"He just...bugged me."_

_"Mara Belle, you have to get over this thing with your brother. I know you two aren't that close but you act as if you don't even care for him." Just like Doc to try and fix everything. I'd like to see the day when they learned everything they say they know._

_"I don't care for him." I replyed simply as he gave me a disaproving look. "I love him because he's my brother...and I kind of have to. As for liking him...not so much."_

_"What did Troy ever do to you Mara Belle?"_

_"Doc, I've known you for two years and you know all my deepest secrets. I think you can call me Belle instead of Mara Belle." _

_"That's another thing. When Troy calls you Mara Belle you always get defencive. Why's that?" He asked, once again prying into my personal life...I mean, doing his job. Who am I kidding, he's just nosy._

_"There's no real reason I guess. I just don't like being called Belle." I answered simply. Though even I knew there was more to it than that._

_"You don't really care when I say your full name. So why do you care when Troy says it?"_

_"You know, it's not a big deal. It's just a stupid name now can we move on?" Yup, now I'm getting irritated._

_"Fine...what about this road trip you were talkign about earlier?"_

_"Oh, right. Well my brother has a dumbass idea of touring around for the rest of the summer." _

_"So?"_

_"So? So? Well...ah, crap I'm going."_

_Dr. Murry smirked with satisfaction as I pictured slapping the smirk off his face._

_--_

"Troy, I swear I'll kick you to the amount you'll never even be able to have sex again." I warned as Troy held away a bottle of beer from my reach.

"He'd have to have sex first." Chad smirked as he watched us with amusement.

"Hey, I've had sex." Troy defended himself lousily.

"Yeah, maybe with that slut Montez. And I'm sure she did all the work."

"Holy crap Mara Belle, get over it." Troy practically yelled as he still held away the beer.

"It's Belle you mother fu-"

"BELLE!" Yelled Chad and Troy at the same time. Why did people always cut me off in the middle of a good sentence.

"And just for your information I never slept with Gabriella. I only slept with Sharpay." Troy defended himself.

"Sorry, don't care anymore." I reply as I walk away into the kitchen, forgeting the damn beer.

--

"I swear man, Belle is driving me up a freaking wall." Troy exclaimed as he through his hands in the air.

"Relax Troy. She's just going though a phase." Chad comforted as they played basaketball.

"But she's starting fights, sneaking out, drinking beer. She's probibly even having sex with her boyfriend."

"That punk Tom?"

"Yeah...God, I hate him. I always got the wrong vibe from him." Troy complained as he shot a layup.

"Then why are you letting her date him? Why don't you just kick his ass and tell him to stay the hell away from your little sister. That's what I would do if Belle was my sister."

"Then you can have her man." Troy said as he made another layup. Chad rolled his eyes and followed in example.

"So, moving on. How's things with you and Shar?"

"Good as far as the relationship goes. Bad as far as the sex life goes." Troy groaned a little as he shot the ball and made a perfext shot.

"What? You aren't getting any action?" Chad smirked.

"None." Troy sliced teh air with his hand to show lack of.

"Wow...maybe she's doing it with somone else." Chad offered as Troy threw the ball in his gut.

"Not funny."

--

"I hate his guts. I mean, I absolutely hate his guts!" I yelled as Sharpay and Ryan looked at me with amusement as I paced back and forth in Sharpay's room.

"Come on Belle, he's not so bad." Ryan tried to convince me as I gave him an odd expression.

"Of course he's that bad. I don't know how you all put up with that jackass."

"I just hang with him. You live whit him." Ryan pointed out as Sharpay elbowed him in the stomache. "What the hell?"

"Hello, we're talking about my boyfriend here." Sharpay pointed out as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure he makes you go wild, but I have a problem here." I remind them as they strat to losse focus. I mean, I thought this was about ME.

"You sure do. I mean you hate your brother. I can't imagine anyone not being considerate towards their brother." Ryan glared at Sharpay as she smirked. "Or twin brother."

"Get over it Ry. I only elbowed you lightly."

"Lightly enough to leave a bruise. People are going to think you're abusing me and you'll be sent to prison and I won't get you out. So ha."

"I'm going to slap you Ryan." I warned as I neared his face, which he skillfully caught my hand, twisting me back and making me fallinto his lap. "I'm not giving you a lap dance."

Ryan smirked as he released my wrist and I stood up. "I have kung-fu grip."

"You have kung-fu breath." Sharpay corrected, smirking.

"Guys, hello. This is about me." I reminded as I waved a hand infront of myself.

"Right, Troy was being a jackass." Ryan started as he rolled his hands as a sigh for me to continue.

"Oh, what else is new?"

--

_"So, have you talked to Troy about your issues?" Asked Dr. Murry as I was once again in his office._

_I shook my head. "I've tried but that assh-"_

_"Seriously Mara Belle, stop cussing." He said with aggrivation._

_"Whatever. I'm though with trying to be nice to the jerk. All he does is steal my beer anyway."_

_Dr. Murry just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Have you ever considered that maybe he was looking out for you?" _

_"No. He's just protecting his reputaion. He thinks that if I go all girls gone wild his perfect golden boy big brother image goes straight to the toilet. That's all that guy thinks about." _

_"And you don't?" He raied an eyebrow._

_"I'm popular because of the way I am. Because I'm unperfect. Troy's popular because he pretends to be perfect and you know how I hate fake people."_

_He groaned a little as he shifted in his seat. "Not the Montez thing again."_

_"This isn't about stupid Montez. This is about my brother think he's all perfect when he hasn't the slightest clue." Whoa, where the hell did that british accent come from?_

_"You've said yourself you were perfect Mara Belle." He reimded me as I rolled my eyes._

_"That's because I'm incredibling ignorant and obnoxious. Along with being conceded, which means I'm not perfect so I'm not lying. I'm perfect in an increibly unperfect way." I say casually as though it made sence. _

_"Let me spell it out." I start as I look back at him as he shifts his pen in his hands. "I'm spoiled. Beautifl, and know it. I'm skinny but have curves. Perfect skin and I can make people laugh. I also get what I wantwhen I want it but I guess that kind of falls under the whole spoiled thing."_

_"Oh, boy."_

_--_

_Okay dokey. That was end up of the chap. Hope you liked it, though I'm not to pleased with it. I want to thanks you for all the reviews I got for the first chapter, so thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you review this chapter._

_And to everyone who answered to my Vanessa Hudgen's sneakernight rant, thanks. That so made my day that others agree with me about her. I'm still infuritated now because yesterday I was on JustJared and they had pictures of Jared and Ashley together and Ashley looked gorgeous but people(Vanessa fans mostly) were leaving harsh messages like how ugly she is and boring. All that crap. She's twice as intresting as Vanessa and she wouldn't even get half the attention she is if she wasn't with Zac. He's the only reason she's getting the attention she is yet she acts as if she's so damn talented that she deserved it. She's not a very good actress to start with. _

_And for the whole post thing on JustJared, why can't people just keep their opinions to themselves if they're only going to say bad things. I may hate Vanessa but I don't go to her pages and leave nasty comments about her. At least I have some respect for her(though it's very little). I still wouldn't sink as low as to just attack her when she's done nothing to me, like people attack Ashley. At least Ashley fans are better than to do something like that while Vanessa fans are being like Vanessa and being bitchy about it._

_Okay, I'm done ranting about it now. I'm really sorry, but I just had to get that out. Oh, and Ashley's new movie 'Picture This' is coming soon. It airs this Sunday on ABCFamily. I'm SO excited for it. Whenever the commercial on there would come on I would have my eyes directly on the screne, lol. My friend was looking at me so oddly for that._

_Anyways, once again, sorry for ranting, and see ya. BTW- sorry for any speeling errors. I was rushed, and also, it make take a while to update because I no longer have internet at my house so I'll have to go to my g-ma's to update._

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N- Okay, I'm trying something new. You know how in a TV show they'll have flashbacks at the beginning to show what went on last time, well I though thought that'd be fun to do with this. So I'll just have the important stuff in the beginning to remind you where were at. Plus it was pretty fun for me to do, lol. And it's going back to third person because it just wasn't working well in Belle's POV only.

--

_"Mara Belle, you have to get over this thing with your brother. I know you two aren't that close but you act as if you don't even care for him." Just like Doc to try and fix everything. I'd like to see the day when they learned everything they say they know._

_"I don't care for him." I replied simply as he gave me a disapproving look. "I love him because he's my brother...and I kind of have to. As for liking him...not so much."_

_--_

_"Fine...what about this road trip you were talking about earlier?"_

_"Oh, right. Well my brother has a dumbass idea of touring around for the rest of the summer." _

_"So?"_

_"So? So? Well...ah, crap I'm going."_

_--_

_"But she's starting fights, sneaking out, drinking beer. She's probably even having sex with her boyfriend."_

_"That punk Tom?"_

_"Yeah...God, I hate him. I always got the wrong vibe from him." Troy complained as he shot a lay-up._

_"Then why are you letting her date him? Why don't you just kick his ass and tell him to stay the hell away from your little sister. That's what I would do if Belle was my sister."_

_--_

_"Whatever. I'm through with trying to be nice to the jerk. All he does is steal my beer anyway."_

_Dr. Murry just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Have you ever considered that maybe he was looking out for you?" _

_"No. He's just protecting his reputation. He thinks that if I go all girls gone wild his perfect golden boy big brother image goes straight to the toilet. That's all that guy thinks about." _

--

"Troy Bolton, would you hurry your ass up!" Yelled a seemingly pissed off Belle as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her brother and girlfriend to get back down.

About three minutes later they re-emerged. Sharpay had lip gloss all over her lips and so did Troy. The color really didn't flatter him. Both of their shirts seemed like they had just been thrown on and Sharpay's hair was messy. "Please, oh lord, please tell you didn't get her pregnant."

Troy gave her a hard glare as Sharpay thought it was quite funny. "Shut it Belle."

"What? I just waited like twenty minutes for you two because you were upstairs snoozing each other."

"Snoozing?" Sharpay questioned with a confused expression.

"My way of saying 'getting it on'." She explained as Troy rolled his eyes in deep annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get the hell out of here." Troy grabbed Belle's arm and pushed her outside while Sharpay followed, a look of amusement playing on her face.

As we reached the car Chad was sitting in the front seat, ready to go. He was playing with a strand of his hair while blasting some Fall Out Boy song that just happened to be playing. Belle smiled and shook her head at him while climbing into the passenger side, Troy and Sharpay did the same as they got into the back.

"Okay, so what next?" Chad asked, agusting the mirror so it reflected Sharpay.

"We pick up Ryan, and then..." Sharpay gave a cautious glance to Belle before continuing. "Then Gabriella." They all ducked slightly back in their seat, waiting for it...

"WHAT?!" Came Belle's shrill cry, anger ringing through her voice. "I thought she was at geek camp all summer?"

"Actually it's math camp, not geek camp. Also, since they have camp all summer they had a week break so they could visit their families and stuff." Chad explained calmly.

Everyone knew that Belle responded best to Chad when trying to keep her calm. Troy usually only angered her more, and Sharpay wasn't that great at calming people down. They knew Belle really only listened to Chad when it came to voice of reason. A fact that Troy had always secretly hated.

"Why wasn't I informed that...that freak was coming back?" She demanded, turning to Troy, who in return held his hands up in defense.

"First of all. You seriously need to get over this thing with Gabriella. What did she ever do to you anyway?"

Belle scoffed, but didn't exactly have an answer. "Why shouldn't I hate her? She's a little, preppy, wannabe."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, great answer." He retorted sarcastically.

Belle crossed her arms across her chest and glares. A very scary glare..."I swear to God, you little-"

"Belle, I thought we talked about the whole 'I swear to God thing'." Chad stepped in as he kept his eyes on the road, driving towards Sharpay's house to pick Ryan up.

"Whatever Chad."

"Listen Belle, just please try to stay calm tonight and not all...bitchy." Troy gulped a little when he saw the scowl on his sister's face. He almost regretted his words.

"I have a right to be bitchy, okay."

"Not towards Gabriella."

"You don't know half of it you ass, so shut the hell up." She snapped, turning back around and sat back down in her seat with a huff. It was silent after that.

Sharpay gently ran her hand up and down Troy's arm as comfort. She knew better by now not to get in the middle of Troy and Belle's fights. Chad was the only one brave enough to really do it. Sharpay was just there to help comfort him when he was upset, much how Chad comforted Belle when she was also upset with Troy. Chad and Sharpay were kind of the peacemakers in a way.

Troy looked over to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss while cupping her face in his hands. Belle saw this through the mirror and rolled her eyes. Chad, who saw this, reached over and grabbed her hand, leaving it there for only a minute or so, but Troy had noticed. That's when Troy realized something...Chad and Belle may like each other. _Lord help us all_. He thought bitterly.

--

The second Gabriella and Ryan piled into the car, Belle's scowl worsened. Chad would occasionally take her hand, but only ever received glares from Troy, though he couldn't understand why. Belle completely ignored Gabriella at all cost. She would occasionally look back to talk to Ryan though. Troy often was heard giving a scoff. He couldn't believe this! She was perfectly fine with all of his friends (excluding Gabriella of course), and was friends with them herself, but when it came to Troy she only fought with him. _un-freaking-believable!_

The dinner was a very uncomfortable one and Belle just kept glaring at Gabriella. Every now and then Gabriella would catch her gaze and smirk, making her hate her even more. Nobody knew this, but Gabriella returned Belle's deep hatred. Neither could count how many cat fight and screaming contest the two had gotten into over the years that no one knew about. Let's just say that Gabriella wasn't as innocent as she appeared, and Belle knew how to throw a punch. Gabriella had also received many bitch slaps over the years, but neither told anyone about it. They didn't want to ruin their reputations mostly.

To say the least...dinner...flaming plain crash with no survivors. Yup, it was that bad.

--

_"Well aren't you excited about this trip at all?" Asked Dr. Murry as he gazed at her with a slightly amused face as she squirmed on the leather couch. Damn her and her memory! She always forgot to not wear shorts when coming because it was always so uncomfortable on his sofa. _

_She stretched her long tan legs out, taking a deep breath. "No. Well actually I would if Troy wasn't going. Now I'll have to spend the entire summer with him. God, this is going to be a complete nightmare of Elm street all over again."_

_"That's a movie?"_

_"I have no idea." She replied honestly, for a second she almost let her guard down. Though she quickly put it back up. "Ugh, this is the stupidest idea my brother has ever had I swear."_

_"I'm sure it won't be that bad Mara Belle." He tried to reassure her. He was given a glare instead and knew he had said something wrong._

_"Please Doc. for the last freaking time, it's BELLE!" She yelled in pure frustration. This was all getting too much for her._

_"Sorry, Belle. Like I said, you should try to enjoy yourself." _

_"I'd enjoy myself plenty if Troy wasn't going."_

_Dr.Murry rubbed his temples and sighed. "Please Belle. Don't make this so hard for everyone. Just be the bigger person, okay."_

_Belle looked at him as her eyes flashed with (fake) innocence. "Is that your way of calling me fat?"_

_He rubbed his temples harder, his face turning slightly red. "I swear to God." He mumbled._

_"Maybe you should have a little talk with Chad." A smirk gracing her lips._

_--_

"Belle!" Called a familiar voice behind her as she and Troy arrived back home after having Chad drop them off. Belle cringed hearing his voice, and Troy seemed to notice this.

Belle turned around, plastering a fake smile across her pretty face as her boyfriend neared the two. "Hey." She greeted with fake sweetness running though her voice. This had gone unnoticed by her boyfriend, but not Troy as he still stood a little ways away from the two.

"Hey." Tom,her boyfriend, gave her a quick kiss. He smirked slightly when he saw Troy glare out the corner of his eye. He knew Troy didn't like him, and he wasn't all that fond of him either. It was a mutual feeling.

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked, quite nervously as it sounded to Troy.

"I'm going to bed. Night guys." Troy interrupted before Tom could answer.

They both gave a weak 'goodnight' and Troy left into the house. Though he didn't exactly go to bed. He stayed near the door, just in case. He didn't trust Tom for anything and if he ever did anything to hurt his little sister he was sure as hell going to get the crap beat out of him. Sure, they fought constantly, but Troy still loved Belle.

"So...uh...why are you here?"

"What? I can't come see my girlfriend?" Belle couldn't tell if it was anger or amusement in his voice. She was guessing it was both.

"Of course you can. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a party tonight. Maybe sneak out around midnight."

"Um..I'm going to have to take a rain check there, sorry. I'm beat and we're leaving on our trip tomorrow." She answered cautiously.

"What trip?" Okay, now he was mad.

"Oh, right sorry. I forgot to tell you. but I'm going on this stupid trip with my brother, his girlfriend, her twin brother, and Troy's best friend." And now she was scared seeing the scowl on her boyfriend's face.

He grabbed her arm harshly, she was sure it would leave a little mark. "You did even think to tell me?"

"I'm sorry I forgot. It was last minute." She shrugged off his hands the best to her ability and made a face in distaste, obviously not helping the matter.

When she had to physically try to remove his hands from his harsh grip it seemed to send him into over drive. His hand was raised. Her eyes were closed. Then, like the other times before, her cheek was met by a harsh blow of a strong hand. Her face whipped to the side. Her cheek stung, but mostly because he had already hit her there many time before and it was still bruised from the time before.

She looked at him, tears shining in her ocean blue eyes. He looked as is she were a pathetic creature, and walked away without another word. She let her tears fall freely now, not noticing Troy was behind her. There was rage in his eyes as they burned holes in Tom's back as he walked away. They quickly softened at one glace at his little sister. Then it all made sense.

That was all he needed before wrapping his arms around his little sister, as she knelt to the ground. She didn't push him away, much to his surprise, instead she buried her head in the crock of his neck and cried some more. A piece of Try's heart broke as he held his sobbing sister in his arms.

--

_Sad ending, I know. He finally knows. I have re-upload this chapter because I forgot I already named her boyfriend, so I had to fo back and change it.Though their relationship will improve later on, she's still putting up her guard to Troy. Which brings me to a slight request. I don't really fight with my brothers. (I have 2 older. One almost never talks to me and the other I get along with fine) So if you have any ideas for a good brother/sister fight please tell me. Like past experience you have or something. _

_On to my next point, I hate JustJared now! Well not really, just the Ashley haters on there. I was on there again today and it was talking about an interview with Ryan secrest she had recently where she was talking about that she had an on-screen kiss with her co-star not long after meeting him. He was in a Speedo and she was in a bathing suit at the time. She said it was really awkward doing the scene._

_Well, Ashley haters were saying shit like 'She's being unprofessional. She needs to grow up and just do her job.' I mean HELO!! Who wouldn't be awkward doing a scene like that in front of a bunch of people you barely even know and doing it in an uncomfortable position. Hello, the dud was in a Speedo!! That alone would freak me a little. _

_And I do have to give a little bit of props to Vanessa for giving Ashley a shout out on her b-day while on a talk show. Where she publicly wished her a happy b-day and said they were bffs and Ashley worked hard. So that I giver her props for. Don't worry. I will NEVER be a Vanessa fan, so don't worry about me._

_Also, talking about 'Picture This' it aired tonight WHOO, YEAH BABY!! okay, I'm better now. Unfortunately I was unable to watch it because I currently have no cable...sad, right? And that was the only actual thing I wanted to watch in like...two months! But I do plan on buying the DVD if I can when it comes out. I got to support my girl Ashley, right? And CONGRATS ASH! on the movie and Happy late birthday to her!! _

_OMG, that was the longest rant so far. Haha, I always end up updating this story when I want to complain about something, lol. Anyway, review...review...and, oh, yeah Review!! You get it right?_

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N- Again, I'm doing the reminders or preview or whatever at the beginning. And I'm sorry that it's really not my best, but I was in a funny mood when I wrote this and just couldn't quite get into it.

--

_"Well aren't you excited about this trip at all?" Asked Dr. Murry as he gazed at her with a slightly amused face as she squirmed on the leather couch. Damn her and her memory! She always forgot to not wear shorts when coming because it was always so uncomfortable on his sofa. _

_She stretched her long tan legs out, taking a deep breath. "No. Well actually I would if Troy wasn't going. Now I'll have to spend the entire summer with him. God, this is going to be a complete nightmare of Elm Street all over again."_

_--_

_He grabbed her arm harshly, she was sure it would leave a little mark. "You did even think to tell me?"_

_"I'm sorry I forgot. It was last minute." She shrugged off his hands the best to her ability and made a face in distaste, obviously not helping the matter._

_When she had to physically try to remove his hands from his harsh grip it seemed to send him into over drive. His hand was raised. Her eyes were closed. Then, like the other times before, her cheek was met by a harsh blow of a strong hand. Her face whipped to the side. Her cheek stung, but mostly because he had already hit her there many time before and it was still bruised from the time before._

_She looked at him, tears shining in her ocean blue eyes. He looked as is she were a pathetic creature, and walked away without another word. She let her tears fall freely now, not noticing Troy was behind her. There was rage in his eyes as they burned holes in Tom's back as he walked away. They quickly softened at one glace at his little sister. Then it all made sense._

_That was all he needed before wrapping his arms around his little sister, as she knelt to the ground. She didn't push him away, much to his surprise, instead she buried her head in the crock of his neck and cried some more. A piece of Try's heart broke as he held his sobbing sister in his arms._

_--_

It was around midnight when the door bell rang at the Bolton's household. Troy knew instantly who it was and opened the door with out a second thought. Troy was still completely pissed about what had happened that night. Anyone who touched his little sister wasn't just going to get away with it.

On the front step were two very pissed off teenaged boys. Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans.

"Okay, are we ready to go take care of this asshole?" Asked a determined Ryan as he punched his palm with his other hand.

Troy seemed to be slightly amused by this. "Easy there killer. We're just going to scare him. I'm not getting in trouble for that jackass."

"Maybe not, but I will." Chad responded with poison in his voice, and suddenly wondered why he cared so much.

"Troy?" Belle called from the top of the stairs. Upon seeing the other two boys she went all the way down, and unreadable expression on her pretty face. "Chad, Ryan? What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We're uh...just uh" Obviously Ryan wasn't as good an actress as Sharpay was.

"Helping Troy get ready for the trip. We leave about noon tomorrow so we decided to come over and uh...help pack?" Chad tried, he failed.

"Liars." Was all Belle said, starring at them with glares.

Troy ignored her comment and kissed her temple. "We'll be back soon okay." He said gently before the three boys left.

"Ugh!" Belle yelled frustrated as she rubbed the spot Troy had kissed her. Afraid of getting 'Troy germs'.

She decided not to call her boyfriend and warn him about the guys. She decided he deserved it.

--

"Jesus Troy, are you that freaking insane?" Belle scolded as she paced the living room.

"Well I was just-"

"And dragging Chad and Ryan with you?" She stopped for a moment to glare at the other two boys on the couch before her. "What's wrong with you all?"

"In my defense." Chad rose from his seat to defend himself, but stopped when he saw Belle's intense glare. "Never mind."

Belle shook her head and simply walked away, leaving Sharpay to lecture them. "Geez guys, I'm all for defending her, but you could have seriously hurt someone."

"Well we were kind of hoping for that jackass Tom. That other kid just got in the way of my fist." Ryan tried to explain.

Sharpay shook her head. "Stupid people." She mumbled before following Belle up to her room.

"Well great. Now my sister and girlfriend are pissed at me." Troy complained as he rose from the couch.

"You were just trying to be a good brother. Don't beat yourself up about it." Ryan reasoned, also lifting himself up.

Troy rubbed his head, suddenly feeling light headed. "I still wish my parents had just used birth control."

--

"Belle?" Sharpay called gently as she entered her room.

Belle looked up from her position on her bed and looked at her. "Hey."

"How are you doing since last night?" She asked as she took a seat next to her on the bed.

She let out a sigh. "I'm okay. I just wish those goobers would have let me handle it on my own."

"Goobers?"

"Dumbass, jerks, idiots, stupid idiot, you take your pick." She smirked as Sharpay let out a soft laugh.

"Well in Troy's defense he was just trying to protect you." Sharpay said, sticking up for her boyfriend.

"I don't need protecting though. And I wish he'd stop acting like a damn hero and just let people fall and pick themselves back up." Belle yelled as she stood from her bed, getting angrier.

"He loves you Belle. He thought he was doing the right thing."

"By what? By having three guys attack my boyfriend. Oh, sorry. Ex-boyfriend. He dumped me." Belle yelled as she continued to pace.

Sharpay really couldn't see the down side to that though. "Good. At least he's out of your life. I say to hell with him."

Belle sighed and stopped pacing, once again sitting next to Sharpay and put her head on her shoulder. "I just don't like having people fight my battles."

"Hey cheer up. We're going on out trip today. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah, that's what my therapist said." Belle trailed off, grabbing her bags and heading downstairs with Sharpay.

--

_"What?!" Screamed a seemingly angery/shocked/confused/suprised Dr. Murry._

_"What?" Belle asked in her 'innocent' voice._

_"Your boyfriend hit you and you never told anyone about it? You never said anything to me? Mara Belle what's wrong with you? Why would you stay with a person like that?"_

_Belle rolled her eyes at his many questions. "Chill doc. My brother was already freaking and got Chad and Ryan into it. The three went to beat him up and did a pretty good job too." _

_"Well you're lucky you have a brother like Troy who looks after you." Dr. Murry replied calmly as he regained his composure._

_Belle scoffed. "Oh yeah, real lucky."_

_"Seriously Mara Belle. Could you at least try to be nice and form some kind of relationship with him? Wouldn't it make things easier?"_

_"Honestly, I don't think so. I mean, I know that I'm always ragging on the guy, but that's how we are. We've never been anything different." She explained honestly._

_"Just give it a chance."_

_"Whatever." Belle rolled her eyes, as did Dr. Murry._

_--_

"Eww, it's _her." _Belle pointed out in disgust as she pointed her finger towards Gabriella who was saying goodbye to Ryan.

"Relax Belle. She'll be gone soon enough." Chad tried to calm her. It didn't seem to do much.

"Ugh, I don't know what Ryan sees in that hopeless little twit. I mean, come on! He could do so much better than _her_." She exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Someone has anger issues." Chad teased as he and Belle loaded up some of the stuff for the trip.

"Only towards Troy and _Gabriella_."

"You say it as if she's some kind of evil monster." Chad laughed as they loaded stuff into the back of the mini van they had rented to take the trip in.

Belle looked straight at him with a dramatic look. "She is Chad. She is."

Chad just laughed and closed the back once everyone had their stuff gathered into it. Suddenly Gabriella made her way towards Chad and Belle. Chad, not wanting to get in the middle of a cat fight, slipped away to go with all the others who were watching them intently to see if something should happen.

"Hey." Gabriella said on her annoying and perky voice. Too perky for Belle's taste.

"Um...hi." Belle said with slight disgust I her voice, though she had tried to hide it.

"Can I talk to you for a sec inside?" She asked politely in her (fake) sweet voice.

"I'd really rather not." She explained bluntly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" Ugh, pathetic.

"No, now go away you freak."

"Belle!" Exclaimed Chad and Troy at once. Though neither was all too fond of Gabriella, they still wanted her to at least be nice to her.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever." She and Gabriella made it inside the currently empty house because her parents were gone, but were suppose to be back before they left.

As soon as they got inside Gabriella's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "Listen you little twit. Don't ever talk to me like that." Gabriella spat as she pushed her into the wall.

Belle rolled her eyes and fought to slap the girl. "Well if you'd stop being a bitch then I'd stop talking to you as if you were one."

"Listen you...ugh! There aren't even words to describe how pathetic you are."

"Well here's a few for you, you prick." Gabriella seemed caught off guard as Belle came at her, poking her in the shoulder with ever word she said. "You little slut. Pathetic geek. You think I don't know about your stupid games? I know them all too well and you're a completely loser to play them. Ryan is a great guy and you, being the complete bitch you are, had to go and betray him. Who the hell do you think you are? You're nothing special Gabriella. You're nothing. Now get it through your sick little mind that you're just some fake ass priss with a score to settle. Admit it to yourself and to him what you did. Then I might actually ease up you liar." She spat in her face.

Gabriella seemed to very much let this effect her, and pounced back. "You know nothing! And I'm the fake? I'm the one who's playing games? This is all a fucking game to you _Mara Belle. _Nothing but a fucking game. You drink , sleep around, do drugs, cut yourself, y-" she didn't get to finish. Belle had slapped her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing about me or my life. At least I don't go around cheating on good guys like Ryan because they want to feel needed and wanted. You're the one who sleeps around. Hell you've had a boyfriend for four month and you lost your virginity three months ago. Last time I checked you and Ryan never slept together. Something just doesn't add up."

Gabriella pushed her away from her, getting dangerously close to her face. "At least I don't get high at parties and sleep with my abusive boyfriend."

This did it for Belle. She lost it, and attacked her. "Why don't you get your fact straight you pathetic twit! I don't do drugs. I don't smoke. I don't sleep around or with anyone for that matter. I don't cut and for the lat freaking time you mother fucker. IT'S BELLE!" Belle once again spat at the girl before marching away. She went straight past the four shocked people standing at the door way. They had all heard everything.

Gabriella saw this and put on her act again. Too bad she's such a terrible actress. "She...she just attacked me. I-I don't know what I did." She brought her knees to her chest and pretended to cry, hoping it would work.

"Oh, screw you Gabriella." Chad spat as he went to look for Belle.

Gabriella looked up in shock. "S-Sharpay?"

Sharpay just shook her head. "We're through Gabriella." With that, she too walked away from the girl.

Gabriella now had real tears forming in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. "Troy?"

Troy glared at her. "I'd prefer you got the hell out of my house. Now I'm going to go check on my sister. Ryan, you can get her out after your done with her." Troy explained in disgust and left the two.

Now the tears were real and Gabriella felt weak. She just lost all her friends. "Ryan, I-"

He raised a hand to silence her. "Don't even try Gabriella. You never were a very good actress. Just so you know, and it's perfectly clear. We're done here. I'm though."

--

_And Gabriella is hated by all! Ha, that's the way it should be people! Isn't she horrible?_

_Which brings me to my rant. Have you seen those picture of Vanessa and Zac on the beach. Oh man, they made me sick! I hated them. There was one where she was sitting on top of him on the beach. I mean, come on! Can't you wait until you at least get to the hotel room? Well, we all know she isn't a virgin. Then they were acting all lovey dovey and stuff. You can't tell me they didn't see the camera there, I mean they never act that 'together' unless it's in public. They probably knew there were photographers and stuff, so that's probably why they were acting like that. Butseriously, do they have to go all PDA? It's sickening really. Sure made my stomach churn._

_I just had to make Gabriella the bitch in this story. After this though she really won't be in it. So yay! Oh and please review!_

_-Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A/N- The part where Troy and his dad are having the 'talk' I actually got that from Home Improvement. We just bought the final season on DVD and that was on there, so I thought I'd use it. And also, this chapter will kind of focus more on Troy and Sharpay because I haven't really had many 'coupley' moments with them.

--

_"Well in Troy's defense he was just trying to protect you." Sharpay said, sticking up for her boyfriend._

_"I don't need protecting though. And I wish he'd stop acting like a damn hero and just let people fall and pick themselves back up." Belle yelled as she stood from her bed, getting angrier._

_"He loves you Belle. He thought he was doing the right thing."_

_"By what? By having three guys attack my boyfriend. Oh, sorry. Ex-boyfriend. He dumped me." Belle yelled as she continued to pace. _

_--_

_"Who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing about me or my life. At least I don't go around cheating on good guys like Ryan because they want to feel needed and wanted. You're the one who sleeps around. Hell you've had a boyfriend for four month and you lost your virginity three months ago. Last time I checked you and Ryan never slept together. Something just doesn't add up."_

_Gabriella pushed her away from her, getting dangerously close to her face. "At least I don't get high at parties and sleep with my abusive boyfriend." _

_This did it for Belle. She lost it, and attacked her. "Why don't you get your fact straight you pathetic twit! I don't do drugs. I don't smoke. I don't sleep around or with anyone for that matter. I don't cut and for the lat freaking time you mother fucker. IT'S BELLE!" Belle once again spat at the girl before marching away. She went straight past the four shocked people standing at the door way. They had all heard everything. _

--

"Okay, you kids ready?" Asked Mr. Bolton as he loaded the last thing into the van.

"I think so." Sharpay replied, looking around to make sure everything was loaded.

It had been about half an hour since the Gabriella thing. She had left crying, and her mom picked her up. She had called Taylor but once they had explained things to her Taylor didn't want anything to do with her either. All around, it was a pretty good day for Belle.

"Okay, I think we're ready to hit the road." Chad proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Cool, uh...can I talk to you two for a moment?" Mr. Bolton asked, looking at Troy and Belle.

They both shrugged and moved to the corner where they could talk. "Okay. Now I want you kids to behave and be responsible. Understand?"

"Sure dad." Belle said, laughing. She suddenly become serious when she saw the look on her fathers face. "I mean, yeah sure dad." She swiftly walked away, leaving Troy for the lecture.

"I mean it son. I'm trusting you guys here. And I know that you and Sharpay have been seeing each other for quite a while now and I think we had a little talk." Mr. Bolton put his arm around his sons shoulder, bringing him a little farther away from everyone.

Troy cringed. "Aw man, you're about to give me the speech aren't you?"

"Listen...sex is like...cars."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Cars?"

"Yeah, see it's best to keep the car in the garage for a very long time. You know, until you have a proper...license."

"Dad, please stop right there." He pleaded as he covered his ears with his palm.

"And when you're finally ready to drive the you need to think...car cover."

"Oh my god, my ears! Ahhh, I'm scarred for life!"

"Troy stopping being so dramatic. I'm just saying. Be responsible." He said, ignoring his sons flying arms.

"Dad, I will be responsible. We've always been responsible." He let slip before he realized what he was saying.

Jack's face paled with his son's words. "You're _been _responsible?"

"Well uh...bye daddy." With that Troy ran away from his dad and the vain coming out of his neck. Troy stopped short at the sight before him...Belle and Ryan, hugging. _Okay...that's weird._ He thought to himself as he made his way over to Sharpay. He moved behind her quietly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Guess who." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Chad, what did I say out the PDA in front of Troy?" Sharpay joked as Troy spun her around.

"Chad, huh? I thought we had something special here." He smirked as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

Sharpay giggled as she lightly pushed him away. "None of that. My brother, your dad and sister are right here. Need I remind you?"

Troy rolled his eyes as he brought her closer to him. "Please don't. My dad just gave me that talk."

"How did it go?"

"He told me that having sex was like driving a car. He basically told me to keep it in the garage until marriage then I let it slip that we've gone for a few drives before."

Sharpay gasped and playfully hit his chest. "You told your dad?"

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He apologized, giving her a kiss.

"You better be." She replied, giving him another kiss.

"Oh, I am." He smirked and kissed her once again.

Just as Sharpay was about to respond Jack came over, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Remember son...car cover." And walked away again.

"What was that?" Asked a confused Sharpay.

"That was the part of the speech I chose to shield you from."

--

"Listen, I'm sorry about how you found out about Gabriella." Belle apologized sincerely as she and Ryan sat on the front porch.

Ryan shrugged and waved it away. "It's okay. I kind of knew something was going in anyway."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She responded, quite lamely actually. She instantly shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not exactly Dr. Phil when it comes to these things."

Ryan let out a laugh and shook his head. "Well if it helps you're much prettier than Dr. Phil."

This time Belle laughed as she casually leaned against Ryan more. "Well you know, I've been trying for a bald spot."

Ryan laughed as he placed and arm around her shoulder, giving her a half hug. "Thanks for having my back Belle."

"Anytime Ryan. And just so you know, Gabriella was a complete idiot for what she did. She really doesn't deserve you."

"You think?"

"Of course. You're a great guys Ryan and anyone who can't see that then they're blind. If you ask me, you could do so much better then Gabriella." Belle spat her name.

Ryan chuckled, bringing Belle closer again. "So is that part of why you hate her so much?"

"That, and that she just bugs the crap out of me."

--

_"So...how's those anger issues coming along?" Dr. Murry asked as he held his silver ball point pen once again in his hand, ready to make an assumption to how she was feeling. She was use to all this._

_"I don't have anger issues!" Belle yelled quite...angry._

_"Oh, my mistake." He replied sarcastically._

_She glared at him. "I'm just a little upset, that's all."_

_"With what?"_

_"Do I seriously have to have a reason to be pissed?"_

_He shrugged. "Well most people do."_

_"Well, I'm better than most people, so let's just leave it at that." She smirked as he rolled his eyes._

_"You're not better nor worse than anyone Mar Belle. Time to learn that."_

_Belle took a deep breath, clenching her jaw. "For the last time Doc...It's Belle. Belle. How hard it that to remember, huh? Belle, Belle, Belle. I'm nick named after a musical instrument for Christ sakes!"_

_Dr. Murry let out a sigh and arched his back. "Okay seriously. Some day you have to tell me why you hate it so much when people call you by your full name. I've never understood that."_

_Belle shrugged as she calmed her anger. "I just hate the name."_

_--_

"Okay everyone, we ready?" Troy asked his friends, girlfriend, and sister.

"Yes you jackass. We've been ready for an hour." Belle rolled her eyes as she shoved past her brother.

"Well I take it she's in a good mood." Troy replied sarcastically to the others.

"She'll come around." Chad patted his back as he too climbed into the van. _**(Wow, Chad's first line in the chapter. and he only has one. That makes me sort of sad.)**_

Troy sighed as everyone else too got into the mini van. After waving goodbye to the parents they were on their way. They had no clue where, but they were going.

--

_They're great planners, huh? I felt kind of bad about only giving Chad one line in the whole chapter, but he'll have more later. I decided that it's going to kind of be like a Ryan/Belle/Chad love triangle thing. I guess whoever you think she'll be better with I'll end up having her with. _

_And for my next rant...'Picture This'. I finally saw it the other day and it was fantastic. I thought it was funny, sweet, yet a little confusing towards the end there, but it was really good. Ashley really is such a great actress, but I can't wait until she starts doing more older roles. She has too much talent to just do high school stuff. _

_and did you all see her and Jared in Hawaii together? You all know I'm a jashley lover by my pen name (which I plan on changing soon to something else.) anyways, they were holding hands and playing around. I thought it was very cute, and also her family was with them which I think is good because it means that Jared is close to her parents which means that they're in a serious relationship (but we already knew that). I just thought it was very cute._

_And also, yesterday I saw new pics of Vanessa leaving Zac's in the morning wearing his shorts. Everyone was saying how cute it was...I almost threw up. All it shows is that they basically did it last night and she's leaving the house the morning after in his cloths. Though I guess that isn't too bad since Ashley's wore Jared's shirts before._

_Anyways, I hope you like it and review!_

_-Peace!_


	6. AN important

Okay, I just want to start out by saying sorry for this, but it must be done.

I resently updated 'Captivate Me' and 'Never Understood'.

'Captivate me' got two reviews for the chapter and 'Never understood' got one. Which tells me I either did very badly on the chapter or people just aren't interseted in it any longer.

Either way, I've decided to cancel both stories unless I can get at least five reviews saying you want the story to coninue. If you don't then that's fine by me.

I am starting another story that I've had rattling around my head for about a month now and felt a need to write. Which I will most likley have up today or very soon.

I hope nobody hates me for this, but I have decided to stop writing 'Captivate Me' and 'Never Understood' unless I get at least five reviews saying you want me to continue.

Again, I'm sorry.

-Peace!


	7. AN

Hey Everyone! I have good news for all the fans of this story. I'm thinking of bringing it back!

Since I recently finished a couple of my other stories, I had an idea to come back and do a couple more chapters of this. I think before I just kinda of lost interest because I wasn't focusing on it, so maybe having a break from it was a good thing. Maybe it'll help.

But I got the idea to start it up again because I have this Taylor Swift song that I thought was so perfect for this story and I wanted to put it in here, so to do that I would have to start it agian.

But if you don't like the idea then I may not. It's all up to you.

What do you think??

Please let me know if you think I should start writing again. Thanks.

-Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter six

A/N- Okay, I'm back but only to see if you guys actually want me to bring back the story. I'll do a chapter and see where it goes from there.

---

"Where are we going?" Troy asked...again. Belle sighed, looking over her shoulder and glaring at her older brother.

"We're going where ever we're going. Deal with that you spaz."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'm suprised your shrink hasn't subscribed you any meds yet. Seriously, I think you have issues."

"Of course I have issues. You're my brother after all."

Troy stared at her blankly. "I'm not the phyco one."

"Want a bet?"

"Okay, okay now guys." Chad interrupted from behind the wheel, leaning over to pull Belle around in the passenger seat. "Can we all calm down? Two seconds maybe?"

Troy snorted from the backseat. "Tell that to the girl that _should _be on medication. For all we know she might get upset one night and kill us all."

"Trust me Troy," Belle smirked. "If I went on a rampage to kill anyone it'd just be you."

"Well that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"I thought that was Shar's job." She shot back.

"Okay, eww." Ryan's voice interrrupted from the back seat where he sat next to Sharpay, Sharpay sitting between him and Troy. "That's my sister you know."

"Don't look at me. Troy's the one who deflowered her."

Sharpay gasped, slapping Belle's arm. "Belle!"

"What? I read Troy's...diary." She smirked, taunting him.

"It's not a diary!" Troy threw in defencivly. "It's a journal."

"Yeah, 'Cause that's so much better, you girl."

Troy sighed, skaing his head and leaning back into the seat. He really didn't want to get into this again. They'd been fighting off and on for a while now. Sharpay leaned over to put her head on his shoulder, to which he smiled at, leaning down and kissing her forehead. She always knew what to do to make him feel better.

They didn't notice Belle looking through the review mirror, smiling gently at the happy couple.

----

"Oh, gosh...look over there." Belle said with excitment. Chad looked over to see a kareoke bar/restaurant.

Chad looked scared. "No."

Belle smiled pleadingly. "Let's just stop for a sec. Please?"

Chad looked back at the three in the back. "What do you guys say?"

Ryan shrugged. "Sounds cool to me. I could use some entertainment."

Sharpay smiled. "I agree with Troy. and maybe if we're singing you peope won't be able to fight." She said, glancing at Belle and Troy.

Troy sighed, not looking happy. "I guess whatever I vote doesn't matter. So, yeah, whatever."

Belle grinned. "Yay! Let's go." _**(A/N- It's so weird writing her being...giddy.)**_

----

"Come on Troy...please? Pretty please?" Sharpay begged as she tugged on his arm, a pleading look in her eyes.

Troy sighed. When it came to Sharpay it was really hard to ever say no. He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I must really love you."

Sharpay grinned, kissing him thankfully. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best."

Troy laughed, pulling Sharpay into his lap and kissing her. "Why yes I am. And you're just now realizing that?"

She kissed him, pulling away slowly and smiling sweetly. "Have I told you today...that you always makes me smile?"

Troy grinned. "Have I told you today that you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Aww...yuck." Belle interrupted the two, kicking the back of Troy's chair lightly. "Get over it you two. If you guys are going up there you better do it soon." She said pointing to the stage.

"Come on, let's go."

Troy sighed, giving his sister a glare. "I hate you for this."

Belle smiled. "Even more entertaining for me then."

Troy was going to reply with a not-so-nice comment but Sharpay had already dragged him away to the stage. She smiled at her boyfriend with gratitude once they reached the stage. "Thanks for doing this with me."

Troy shrugged. "Anything for you."

She smiled again as the music began to play... (_Sharpay-_**Troy- **_**Both**_)

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_  
**A single voice (Single voice)**  
_Above the noise_  
**And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me**  
_**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
**__It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said_  
**And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)**  
_Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_  
**And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)**  
_**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me**_  
_**Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na**_  
_**You are the music in me**_  
_**When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)**_

The pair sang the last note in perfect hamony, starring off into each others eyes. Troy grinned as the audiance started clapping wildly for them. He quickly leaned down to capture Sharpay's lips with a passianate kiss, grinning madly as he pulled away as the crowd cheered even more.

----

"Okay, you're next Bells." Ryan said, looking over the list of the nights performers. "you know, I've never heard you sing before. I can't wait."

Belle smiled. "Yes, well...prepare to be dazzled." She gave a final waze to Chad,Troy,Sharpay, and Ryan and made her way to the stage, hearing good lucks and you'll do greats from everyone as she did...well, except Troy that is. She walked up to the micrphone, giving a sweet smile to the crowd. "Okay, this song I wrote myself, so hope you like it." She said, before a man from the back handed her a guitar.

Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy looked curious. One, none of them knew she wrote songs, and two, none of them had ever heard her sing. They were interested. Very interested.

Belle wrapped the guitar strap around her shoulder, and started strumming.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
and you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
you took a swing, I took it hard  
and down here from the ground I see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
you tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
and I need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak  
makes me run for cover when you're around  
and here's to you and your temper  
yes, I remember what you said last night  
and I know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
well I get so confused and frustrated  
forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
you tell me that you want me, then push me around  
and I need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak  
makes me run for cover when you're around  
here's to you and your temper  
yes, I remember what you said last night  
and I know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why..

why..do you have to make me feel small  
so you can feel whole inside  
why..do you have to put down my dreams  
so you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
you tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
you ask me for my love then you push me around  
here's to you and your temper  
yes, I remember what you said last night  
and I know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why  
why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
now you know

Everything was silent for a moment before the crowd started cheering even louder than before. Chad was whisling, Sharpay was clappign and yelling, and Ryan was cheering along with them. Belle glanced at her older brother, who was sititng there, his jaw almost to the floor. He looked shcked. Troy hadn't known that along with his sister's very pretty face was a very pretty voice. Belle smiled at the look of wonder and amazment he had on his face. It seemed like she had finally done something right in her brother's eyes for once.

-----

"Belle, really that was amazing." Sharpay complimented as they all continued their walk back to the car, Sharpay's arm wrapped around Belle's shoulder.

"Thanks." She said again as the reast of the gang had continued to compliment her.

"Um, hey guys. Can I talk to Belle alone for a sec?" Troy asked sheepishly, catching all their attention. Belle looked curious. He had been the only one not to say something about her performance, but she had expected that.

"Yeah, sure." Sharpay said, taking Ryan and Chad's arms and pulling them towards the van.

"So..." Belle started, giving him a somehwat defencive look.

Troy sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "You uh...you did really well tonight."

"Thanks..."

Troy sighed again. "That song..that was about-"

Belle nodded. "Yeah." She knew who he was talking baout. Her now ex-boyfriend, who had left her iwht so many bruises. Belle shuddered at the thought.

"I'm uh...proud of you."

"What?" She asked, thrown off guard.

"For handling yourself so well with all that. You're a strong girl and...apparently one hell of a singer."

Belle smiled. A rare genuine smile. "Thanks Troy. You're voice doesn't completly suck either." She teased.

Troy laughed. "Yeah, thanks for that."

Things were quite for a moment before it was Belle's turn to sigh. "Thanks for looking out for me. And protecting me. Even if it was really stupid."

"You're my little sister. What eles was I suppose to do?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know, but still...thanks."

"Thanks for letting your guard down. Even if you're going to put it up again the moment we get into the car."

Belle seemed to think about that. "Tell you what? How about until we're five miles out of town. Then I get to go crazy monkey on your ass."

Troy laughed, smiling at his little sister. "Sounds like a deal to me."

----

_sorry, I just had to use that crazy monkey line, ha. Anyways, let me know what you thought. If I hsould continue writing or just leave it alone. It's up to you._

_-Peace!_


End file.
